


It's Called Karma, It's Pronounced 'Ha!'

by tempusthoughts



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Confused Anakin Skywalker, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Protective 212th, Stewjoni Culture (Star Wars), Unreliable Narrator, Wingfic, alien obi wan, eventually, lots of tangents, obi-wan v the cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempusthoughts/pseuds/tempusthoughts
Summary: "He knew Obi-Wan. But the file in front of him contradicted that. The file that he had never checked, perhaps out of naivety, or more likely disinterest, in his youth. A file that shook his world apart with one little word. "Redacted"Maybe Stewjoni people were a little further from human than we thought, Anakin might not be able to deal with that (he might be smart but he's also a dumbass) , and Cody's just trying to get through the day.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 9
Kudos: 130





	It's Called Karma, It's Pronounced 'Ha!'

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, i'm bad at summaries, but thanks for making this far, i don't really know where i'm going with this s feedback and suggestioons would be much appreciated, enjoy!
> 
> P.S. i'm only an amateur writer, and even worse editor so apologies in advance for bad writing and mistakes

Anakin liked to believe he knew everything there was to know about Obi-Wan Kenobi, and, from a certain perspective, perhaps he did. He knew that when Obi-Wan was sick he drank lemon tea and leaned his faced into his hands. He knew that he favoured his left leg slightly over his right after breaking his foot when he was 13. He knew that he spoke 12 languages, was allergic to cashews, and secretly _loved_ Christmas. That he thought the word rhythm needed a vowel in it, that people whoo called themselves 'influencers' were pretentious pricks, and had a strong opinion that 12 was the best multiple of four. 

He knew Obi-Wan. 

But the file that his shaking flesh hand held in front of him contradicted that. The file that he had never checked, perhaps out of naivety, or more likely disinterest, in his youth, a file that shook his world apart with one little word.

'Redacted.'

Maybe this doesn't sound ground shattering to you, but with time and a bit of context, all things reveal themselves. 

* * *

Anakin and Obi-Wan, if nothing else, love to banter. The dry wit of his Master never ceased to amused the younger man, and in the wake of a (mostly) successful mission, they distracted each other from the battle in true to form, round about affection. 

"Perhaps, young one" The playful lilt in the elder mans voice sparked the cogs in Skywalker's brain. Young one? He was so gonna make a short joke for that. "If you did not spend s much time in Med bay, you would have more time to brush up on your Mando'a"

The look on Skywalker's face was everything and more Obi-Wan had been hoping for; eyebrows raised in disbelief and mouth held open wide enough to catch flies, the young Knights face painted his thoughts immaculately upon his face. No wonder he's so bad at diplomacy. 

"Ugh, you! I? what do you, I, you're short!" Spluttering! 10 points to Kenobi. Said Jedi Master was barley restraining giggles, quite enjoying observing the face of his stuttering, enraged Padawan grow to resemble that of a tomato. One day he might even realise that he does this, pokes the metaphorical dragon, to _get_ a reaction, and so by controlling it he has the banter high ground. 

"You basically _live_ in med bay" Anakin spat out, finally collecting himself.

"Now, that isn't true!" Kenobi loses five points for not following his own advice. 

"Mmhmm..."

"I only spent _one_ day in last week"

"Because you snuck out against Kix's orders!"

And as the smile, near visible in his voice, echoed down the hallway the Jedi temple, the Force itself seemed amused, basked in semi-golden light, basking in the joyous return of the bond brothers. 

Anakin, never one to give up, decided to do some 'research' (*cough* dirt digging *cough*). See, he knew, that in terms of blunt trauma injuries, he was the more frequent patient, but he _knew_ that counting all of his Masters reckless stunts and stubborn overexertion, he spent more time in Med Bay than his 'reckless, rebellious, maverick' Padawan. 

To rub it in he decided to pull up their files and prove with hard evidence, that he was right. 

Redacted. Redacted. Redacted. Redacted.

The words burnt into his brain. It was a _medical_ file. Obi-Wan's in his lineage, he should be able to access that with his clearance. Hell, he could see Yoda's med file if he wanted to. 

Now, perhaps in another world, this story was never written because Anakin decided to leave his nose out of it, swallow his pride and ignore his curiosity, but not in this one. 

In this one he dove in head first and decided it was his business

So, as any, well-meaning, law abiding Jedi does, he hacked into the central system. Only to find another dead end - the name Obi-Wan Kenobi, and under it nothing but: 'refer to Bant'. No history, age, species, record of battle, prescriptions, nothing. Just another thing to spur Anakin on. 

Making himself his third (fourth) cup of caff, and checking that Obi-Wan was still in council, he searched the galactic data base for 'Kenobi'. 

The funny thing about truth is you can't forget it. Once you have it revealed to you it shifts your lense on the world, and you see through its scope, knowledge has the power to change lives, and no man has the power to change them back. This is why the truth is dangerous. 

But no-one told Anakin Skywalker this, and even if they had, at this time, I doubt he would have cared. 

So he pressed on, checking data bases and medical records, tax files and citizenship letters, and by the time he saw his fifth wedding certificate, on his third Republic sector, he was just about ready to interrogate his Master when he got back, but he wasn't an absolute idiot. Kenobi might act like an angel but he can lie like the devil. But then, just as his eyes began to droop, he saw it, in the third governmental system he'd hacked, an independent sector, with search match. And the birth certificate if one Obi-Wan Kenobi. 

And the truth could not be taken back. 


End file.
